dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Veti (3.5e Deity)
=Veti= :\"ve-'tE\ Summary::A wild, furious craftsman who forges with celestial power and wades into battle with fervent glee. In his youth, the celestial Veti spent ages as an apprentice among the forges of great celestial smiths, arming the forces of the celestial armies. After much toil, and his addition into the masters of the Celestial Forge Guild, he learned to forge with the divine power and channeled primordial elements from the Cosmic Aether. After many millennia, he became the most powerful Forge Master in the Guild, forging weapons and armor of unmatched craftsmanship. It was his role forging armaments for elite celestials and gods (many of whom are still armed with these gifts) that caused Rejik to take notice of him, and offered him a position. Veti, tired of the responsibility with his position at the Guild and lured by the power offered by Rejik, attained his Godhood and became the Godly Forge Master for Rejik. This thus denied the other armies of his great and skillful prowess. With Veti supplying arms and armor for Rejik's legions, Rejik constantly remains the most prominent of the Sosha Genia. Veti stays in Rejik's employ for the chance at battle, where He unsheathes His greatest masterworks, twin celestial adamantine warhammers that He uses to forge armory from the Cosmic Aether. The other allies of Rejik, and other goodly deities of the Sosha orders worry not of Veti's alliance, for, in his ages of work at the Celestial Forge Guild, he produced enough armaments alone to provide for enough celestial soldiers for many later ages yet to come. Veti has no need for these, as he knows he only becomes more skilled with age and practice. Incarnation Thick wild white hair flows about his head as his eyes beam about wildly. Tall and stout, with pale blue skin, he walks, adorned in silken metals, the ground trembling beneath him with each solid step. His massive frame quakes with each swing of his hammers, pounding the air itself into blades that shatter into his foes and fade again from crystalline nothingness. He laughs with a tremendous, hearty mirth and smiles with a gleam that melts the heart of many battle-hardened lasses. * Artifact Forge: Veti can create artifacts as though he were a greater deity. However, these artifacts must be armor, shields or weapons. Dogma With your hands you can create strength. With strength, you can earn power. With power you gain freedom. With freedom you gain the world. Clergy and Temples The followers of Veti are often craftsmen, employed by rulers to craft weapons and instruments of war. Clerics of Veti are also often craftsman, making their own weapons to take with them on campaigns, smiting anyone who dares hire them or conscript them into their army. These clerics are ruthless killing machines, storming into the fray well armed and armored, taking a beating and handing out many more. Temples of Veti are more often Guild Halls for local craftsman. With the exclusivity of learning a trade, these guild temples often corner the market on the goods they produce in areas, driving out competitors by force if necessary. With a strong reputation for manufacturing quality goods, most adventurers rely heavily on it (since their life depends on the performance of their gear). Even gear recovered from long lost from olden days has been known to bear the maker's mark of Veti craft guilds. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Deity